


Leur souffle et leur salive

by JoyceAnn



Series: Archives de mon skyblog (eh ouais) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bellamy Blake, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Light breathplay, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Really the plot is non-existent, Rimming, Somewhere around S1/E8, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Finn Collins, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceAnn/pseuds/JoyceAnn
Summary: "Mais arrête avec Clarke bordel! Arrête de la suivre comme un petit chien, toujours à réclamer des caresses!"Finn se calma brusquement et afficha une moue narquoise."Oh. C'est donc ça le problème. Tu cherches des câlins, ta main ne te suffit plus Bellamy?"





	Leur souffle et leur salive

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un repost d'un truc que j'ai écrit il y a quelques années mais comme je comptais le traduire, pourquoi pas le mettre ici en français d'abord! (La typologie laisse à désirer, grosse flemme de tout refaire)

-Non! C'est hors de question Bellamy tu ne peux pas faire ça!  
-Finn écoute...  
-Clarke et moi ne te laisserons pas faire! Si tu choisis cette option, tu nous fait courir à notre perte!  
-Oh je t'en prie, laisse Clarke en dehors de tout ça!  
-Peu importe, c'est du suicide!  
-T'as une meilleure idée peut-être?  
-Oui! Oui et cent fois oui! Tout vaut mieux que ça!  
-Pas d'accord, si on ne fait rien on sera mort dans une semaine. On manque de temps. Et de ressources. C'est notre seule option.  
-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes!? On SAIT comment faire! Avec Clarke on t'a fourni une solution sur un plateau! Pourquoi tu ne nous écoutes pas!  
-Mais arrête avec Clarke bordel! Arrête de la suivre comme un petit chien, toujours à réclamer des caresses!

Finn se calma brusquement et afficha une moue narquoise.

-Oh. C'est donc ça le problème. Tu cherches des câlins, ta main ne te suffit plus Bellamy?

Il voulu continuer mais son souffle fut coupé lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante lui arriva entre les côtes. Il regarda Bellamy qui se massait les jointures et avant même d'avoir totalement compris ce qui se passait, il avait balancé son poing contre la mâchoire de ce gamin buté et prétentieux. Bellamy partit en arrière sous la violence du coup. Sa lèvre était fendue et une goutte de sang perlait.  
Suivant le mouvement, Finn attrapa la nuque de Bellamy et l'embrassa avec fureur. Ils furent pris de frénésie. Par réflexe, Bellamy ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent brutalement et lutèrent dans une bataille acharnée pour la domination du baiser. Leur souffle et leur salive se mélangeait dans l'atmosphère brûlante. Finn mordit la lèvre de Bellamy et aspira le sang qui coulait. Alors qu'il remontait sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux, celui-ci se dégagea et le repoussa, prenant conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.  
Ils reprenaient leur souffle. Ils se regardaient, désappointés et agressifs. Ils étaient seuls dans la tente du chef de la bande. Le camp était presque vide, tout le monde était à son poste. Il y avait tant de choses à faire, surtout en ce moment. Seuls les bruits de la forêts amortis par le tissus épais de l'habitacle s'ajoutaient à leurs respirations haletantes. Le silence était pesant. Les mots de leur dispute, les chocs assourdis de leurs coups et leur violent baiser vibraient encore dans l'air lourd et humide. Ils étaient maintenant totalement immobiles, à une cinquantaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'adversaire. Seules leurs poitrines se soulevant à intervalle régulier bougeaient.  
Finn se rapprocha jusqu'à se coller, passa ses mains sur le torse de Bellamy, effleura ses tétons, descendis sur son ventre plat et musclé. Il arborait un sourire en coin. Il était toujours aussi sûr de lui alors qu'il remontait sa main droite le long du cou du jeune homme et la passait dans ses cheveux bruns. Soudain, il les agrippa et les tira violemment en arrière. Bellamy étouffa un gémissement. Toujours collé à lui, Finn ne le lâchait pas et s'approcha jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres meurtries. Un bleu commençait à apparaître sur sa mâchoire crispée de douleur. Bellamy tentait de résister mais il ne pouvait lutter contre la force du traqueur. Celui-ci l'embrassa à nouveau, plus durement encore. Cette fois, le gémissement que laissa échapper Bellamy venait du plaisir coupable qu'il ressentait, victime du baiser. En l'entendant, Finn s'arrêta.

-T'aimes ça hein! Ça te fait bander!

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une pression sur l'érection du chef et poursuivit son baiser. Bellamy souffrait toujours le martyre sous la torture que faisait subir Finn à l'arrière de son crâne mais il ne l'aurait fait arrêter pour rien au monde. Il se contentait de maltraiter le tissus des habits du traqueur, passant ses mains sur ses hanches, son dos et ses fesses, se pressant encore plus fort contre son corps chaud, cherchant ses baisers. Finn menait, décidait tout. Il avait totalement le dessus sur Bellamy et pressait ses fesses de sa main gauche. Il la remonta, la passant sous son T-shirt usé. Ses doigts laissaient des traînées brûlantes dans le dos de sa victime, incendiée de plaisir.  
Finn relâcha la pression du cuir chevelu de Bellamy, mais le prit à la gorge et le poussa sur le piquet central de la tente. Le fragile édifice trembla mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention, tous concentrés qu'ils l'étaient sur la friction de leurs corps en fusion et leurs caresses incessantes. Bellamy ne contrôlait plus les mouvements de ses hanches, il cherchait désespérément un frottement. Finn le lui apportait avec plaisir en ondulant du bassin, plus très sûr de ce qu'il faisait consciemment et de ce qui échappait à sa volonté. Il pressait toujours la jugulaire du jeune homme qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Fasciné par le cou qui s'offrait à lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il posa ses lèvres contre la peau douce, Bellamy haleta. Le traqueur, confiant dans ce qu'il faisait coupa court à sa délicatesse pour le mordre violemment. Le chef laissa échapper un cri étranglé, cependant aucun des deux garçons n'auraient pu dire quel sentiment, de douleur ou de plaisir, dominait. C'était seulement la meilleure sensation qu'ils aient jamais expérimenté. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pensé qu'ils auraient pu se complaire à ce point dans le rôle qu'ils avaient adopté. L'excitation avait pris le dessus sur toute autre chose.  
Finn continuait de martyriser la gorge de son compagnon, alternant baisers passionnés et morsures. Des taches violacées commençaient à apparaître. En plus des suçons, la main enserrant le cou laissait elle aussi une marque de plus en plus visible. Elles allaient rester encore quelques jours. La traqueur desserra sa poigne afin d'éviter que Bellamy ne suffoque totalement. Celui-ci en profita pour utiliser le peu de contrôle sur ses mouvements qu'il avait encore pour retirer la ceinture de Finn d'un coup sec. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il avait échangé leurs positions et attaché sommairement les mains du garçon au dessus de sa tête avec la ceinture. Il savait que ça n'allait pas empêcher grand chose, mais il avait seulement besoin de quelques secondes, qu'il mit à profit en déboutonnant le pantalon de Finn après s'être laissé tombé à genoux devant lui. Bellamy se sentit encore plus serré dans son boxer en découvrant que l'autre n'en portait pas, et ce ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il frotta sa joue contre la verge dressée en face de lui. Il en lécha lentement toute la longueur avant d'en suçoter le bout. Finn avait cessé de résister, s'il avait même tenté de le faire, et soupirait à chaque coup de langue du jeune homme qui le rendait plus dur encore. Alors, Bellamy commença à descendre sur son érection, la prenant presque entièrement dans sa bouche.  
Ses aller-retour étaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus profonds. Il creusait les joues, affamé, jamais rassasié d'avoir ce sexe dans sa bouche. Finn s'asphyxiait, et voir le jeune soldat lever des yeux voilés de plaisir vers lui, les lèvres entourant son membre, glissant dessus avec facilité et laissant une sensation de chaleur humide absolument merveilleuse acheva de le faire jouir bruyamment en s'agrippant au poteau, se déchargeant dans la bouche de Bellamy qui s'empressa de tout avaler. Il se léchait les lèvres avec un plaisir non dissimulé quand Finn, qui n'avait jamais été réellement retenu par la ceinture, le releva. Il l'embrassa avec passion, se goûtant dans la bouche de Bellamy.

-Tu es une petite allumeuse tu le sais ça?

Il n'y avait plus de domination dans ces baisers. Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient avec énergie, mêlant leurs langues et leurs salives. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, se caressaient, se tenaient par la nuque, les hanches, les fesses... Ils tiraient doucement sur leurs vêtements. Finn retourna Bellamy et se colla à son dos. Il passa ses mains sur son ventre, en dessous de son T-shirt, remontant lentement, s'attardant sur ses tétons, murmurant à son oreille.

-Tu as aimé me sucer n'est-ce pas? Tu as aimé lécher ma bite, goûter mon sperme. Ça t'a rendu encore plus dur, ça te fait mal tellement tu as envie hein? Tu ne demandes qu'à tendre ton petit cul, à t'agenouiller devant moi, à faire tout ce que je te demande sans te plaindre. Tu sais qui commande maintenant tu ne crois pas? Tu sais que désormais j'ai tous les pouvoirs sur toi. Mais tu sais aussi que c'est pour le mieux, que je peux te faire jouir mille fois, que tu en redemanderas parce que tu aimes ça. Tu aimes te conduire comme une salope rien que pour moi...

Finn ouvrit son pantalon, défaisant les boutons un par un, lentement, sèchement. Bellamy, transi de désir, murmura quelques mots inaudibles en frottant ses fesses contre l'érection de Finn qui avait commencé à réapparaître.

-Tu disais? Je n'entends pas Bellamy...  
-Baise moi...  
-Répète le encore.  
-Baise moi!  
-Plus fort!  
-BAISE MOI! JE VEUX QUE TU ME BAISE PUTAIN!  
-C'est mieux...  
-S'il te plaît, baise moi fort je t'en supplie, j'en ai besoin... Je veux que tu me baise, je veux que tu me baise, je veux que tu me baise!

Bellamy répétant sans cesse cette litanie, ressemblait ainsi à un enfant capricieux. Finn, satisfait, passa sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon et frotta son entrejambe par dessus son sous-vêtement. Puis, il passa outre et Bellamy poussa un petit cri en se cambrant de plaisir lorsqu'il senti enfin le contact de la peau sur son entrejambe.

-On va pouvoir s'arranger pour ça ne t'inquiète pas... , dit-il en lui mordillant la nuque.

Il était occupé à s'enivrer de l'odeur de la peau de Bellamy lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter.

-Alors on s'amuse bien à ce que je vois!

Finn reconnu la voix de l'intrus, ou plutôt de l'intruse, et tourna la tête vers elle tout sourire.

-Hey Raven ma puce...

À ces mots Bellamy se figea et voulu se dégager mais Finn l'en dissuada en pressant son sexe et en lui maintenant le menton.

-Dis moi, tu voudrais bien m'aider avec ça, demanda-t-il tout en recommençant à caresser l'ex-soldat.

Le jeune homme essaya de résister tant bien que mal aux vagues de plaisir que lui procuraient les attouchements et de garder la face, mais il dût bien vite renoncer et se retransforma en masse gémissante sous le doigté expert du traqueur. Raven ricana à cette vue et embrassa langoureusement son petit ami. Puis, elle le contourna et se plaça devant Bellamy, esclave des effleurements de l'autre garçon.

-Alors comme ça tu as besoin d'un peu d'autorité? Ce n'est pas si étonnant, tu es un gentil petit soldat après tout. Tu vas faire ça pour nous hein? Tu vas faire tout ce qu'on t'ordonnera de faire? Si tu est sage tu auras le droit de jouir.  
-Tout ce que vous voulez de moment que vous me baisez! S'il vous plaît j'en peux plus! J'en ai trop besoin, gémit Bellamy en sanglotant.

Raven caressa alors la joue du garçon avec un regard attendri, puis lui tapota le sommet du crâne.

-Bon garçon.

Raven arborait un sourire satisfait. Elle acheva de descendre le pantalon de Bellamy et de lui enlever ainsi que son T-shirt tandis que Finn le faisait se pencher en avant contre l'établis. Elle l'envoya s'asseoir sur un tabouret lui offrant une belle vue sur les fesses tendues du jeune soldat et de son dos désespérément cambré vers sa petite amie. Présageant ce qui allait venir, il descendit un peu plus son pantalon déjà ouvert et caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses.  
Pendant ce temps la mécanicienne s'était agenouillée derrière Bellamy et parcourait ses fesses, alternant entre caresses, baisers et morsures, les écartant un peu plus à chaque fois. Le garçon ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre hormis du fait que ça s'annonçait extrêmement plaisant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse se faire malgré ses quelques aventures sur l'Arche. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sous une apparence sale et honteuse, une simple langue frôlant son anus serait si extraordinaire. Il glapit lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur humide trouver sa cible. Son entrée se crispait à chaque nouveau contour que la langue de Raven effectuait. Ses frissons se transformèrent en tremblements lorsque la jeune fille laissa tomber la délicatesse du toucher d'une pointe de langue pour lécher franchement les fesses offertes, presque goulument. Cet entrain fit de Bellamy une masse de chair tremblotante à la merci de la bouche de la jeune fille.  
Finn voyait son amant torturé par sa petite amie et ne perdit pas plus de temps pour attraper son membre dressé et se caresser avec application. La vue dégagée qu'il avait lui permit de voir le moment exact où Raven inséra sa langue en Bellamy, ce qui constituait en soit quelque chose de particulièrement excitant, mais rien ne lui sembla un spectacle plus érotique que la réaction de Bellamy sous cette première intrusion. Le jeune soldat écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche en grand. Plus un son ne s'en échappait, il avait le souffle coupé sous les coups de ce langue divine et curieuse. L'air se remit à circuler dans ses poumons et un long râle se fit entendre, conduisant Finn à la limite de l'orgasme. Celui-ci, étonné de sa rapidité à se remettre du précédent et de l'effet que lui faisait Bellamy, se leva et alla à ses côtés, l'empêchant de tomber alors qu'il enfonçait son poing dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, terrassé par les assauts de la langue de Raven. Il sentait ses muscles se contracter autour de la chaleur mouillée qui le parcourait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il balançait son bassin en arrière, demandant plus, plus fort, plus loin. Il était devenu accro à cette sensation en à peine quelques minutes, le regard du traqueur posé sur lui le détaillant sans aucune gène et visiblement très affecté par ses réactions, l'excitait au plus haut point.  
À son grand damn, Finn fit signe à Raven de mettre un terme à sa si merveilleuse torture et prit sa place derrière le soldat après avoir retiré son T-shirt. Il l'observait frémir et se crisper à cause de la sensation de manque.  
Malgré sa furieuse envie de se frotter contre lui et de le prendre brutalement, Finn pris deux secondes de réflexion, et se décida. Au diable son idée de départ. Il cracha et se lubrifia avant de s'appuyer contre l'entrée de Bellamy. Celui-ci sentit son amant le pénétrer lentement sur quelques centimètres avant de pousser en lui brutalement. Il feula. Il avait bien évidemment connu des douleurs plus importantes, mais aucune ne lui avait autant donné l'envie de pleurer. Il n'imaginait même pas ce que cela aurait pu être sans cette lubrification minimale. Cependant, aucune autre douleur non plus ne l'avais fait se sentir aussi rempli, complet ni ne lui avait donné envie que ça recommence encore et encore.  
Finn se remettait lentement de la sensation que lui procurait l'étroitesse de son amant. Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées qu'il voyait flou. Il se retira lentement et commença à aller et venir, les faisant haleter à chaque nouvelle poussée. Ils glissa une de ses mains si délicates pourtant dans le creux des reins de Bellamy, et l'autre alla maintenir son épaule, empêchant son nez fier de s'écraser sur l'établis par la violence d'un coup. Il était totalement à la merci du traqueur, qui avait l'entier contrôle de son corps. Il ne pouvait que subir cette si satisfaisante violence. Cependant, ce n'était toujours pas assez pour Finn qui s'adonna à ses passe-temps favoris. Il lâcha l'épaule du soldat et lui tira sauvagement les cheveux en arrière, l'obligeant se cambrer au maximum, à offrir ses fesses avec plaisir, à rouler des hanches pour aller chercher encore plus loin ce sexe qui le ravageait. Il prenait une grande inspiration à chaque fois que le membre rentrait en lui, s'éblouissant du plaisir monstre qu'il lui procurait à chaque fois.  
Un couinement lui échappa lorsque se fit entendre pour la première fois un bruit de claquement. Ce fut seulement après avoir réalisé la brûlure de son postérieur et quelques autres franches fustigations de Finn sur ses fessiers qu'il identifia l'origine des vagues de sensations contradictoires qui arrivaient dans son cerveau mal irrigué. La douleur était omniprésente cette fois, mais ce bruit clair comme une déflagration dans le presque silence, ces doigts doux mais fermes qui n'hésitaient pas une seule seconde, ces cris rauques qui sortaient dans un souffle des lèvres du traqueur à chaque nouvelle fessée... Tout ça était incroyablement excitant. Finn le poussait à bout. Son érection était douloureuse et réclamait une attention immédiate et rapide. Il était soumis à la force des coups de butoir qui manquaient de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il n'avait plus confiance en ses jambes qui menaçaient de le lâcher à tout moment. Quand, n'en pouvant plus, il voulu porter la main à son sexe, Finn le lui interdit. Il se pencha sur son dos, collant leurs peaux brûlantes et recouvertes d'une pellicule de sueur, afin d'atteindre son oreille.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, lui murmura Finn.  
-Pourquoi pas?

Finn lui mordit violemment le lobe.

-Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de parler? Crois moi, tu ne veux vraiment pas me provoquer une fois de plus. Tu ne parleras que lorsque je t'en donnerai l'ordre. Tu ne te toucheras que lorsque je t'en donnerai l'ordre. Tu ne jouiras que lorsque je t'en donnerai l'ordre. Est-ce bien clair?

Bellamy acquiesça, se rendant ainsi compte que sa tête n'était plus maintenue en arrière et que les mains de Finn étaient retournées à leur emplacement de départ, et que seule cette main à plat entre ses reins forçait encore la cambrure. Il n'avait même plus besoin de cette incitation pour creuser son dos pour son amant. Il ne désirait maintenant que le satisfaire.

-Dis moi ce que tu ressens là, maintenant. Je veux savoir.  
-Je veux que tu... continues, surtout... surtout ne t'arrêtes pas, c'est beaucoup trop bon. Je veux être à toiiiiaah! Je veux que tu me prenne fort comme ça! Tout le temps! J'ai envie que tu me touches. J'aime quand... tu parles à mon oreille. J'aime ta voix. Han! Tu sens bon... J'adore... j'adore sentir ta bite en moi, j'adore tellement ça... J'ai envie que tu me mordes, encore, je veux que tu me fasse... mal! Ah! J'ai envie de te voir jouir! Pourquoi tu n'avais jamais fait ça avant hein? Pourquoi... pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais caressé comme tu l'a fait?  
-Je compte bien te faire jouir Bel', je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Tu n'as jamais été aussi beau, aussi bandant que maintenant. Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu prends du plaisir? Tu le sais ça? Tu ne seras comme ça rien que pour moi. Personne n'a le droit de te toucher comme moi je le fais d'accord?  
-Promis! Personne! Baise moi fort ne t'arrête pas, plus fort je t'en supplie!  
-Tu es merveilleux, continues comme tu fais. Tu vas t'offrir à moi d'accord? Tu m'adores n'est-ce pas?  
-Oui je t'adore! Je suis à toi! Fais de moi ce que tu veux!  
-Alors tu vas continuer de prendre ma bite d'accord? Tu vas la prendre en toi encore et encore. Ton cul est juste si parfait! Tu es tellement sublime quand tu es comme ça rien qu'à moi! Tu va venir pour moi d'accord? Rien que pour moi? Mais pas tout de suite!  
-D'accord! D'accord! Tout ce que tu veux! Mais n'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas... Tout ce que tu veux du moment que tu n'arrête pas!

Ils étaient seuls au monde. Ils avaient oublié la présence de Raven assise sur l'établis. Les deux garçons étaient si excitants... Elle avait glissé la main dans son sous-vêtement il y a plusieurs minutes déjà, jamais elle n'avait vu de spectacle plus attirant. Deux hommes l'un contre l'autre. Son homme. Collé contre un autre. Tout ce dont elle rêvait. Le voir, comme ça, si dominateur. Il n'y avait qu'avec quelqu'un autre qu'il pouvait se laisser aller à sa vraie nature. Sa si bandante nature. Elle, avait trop de caractère. Ils étaient tous les deux nés pour ça. Et ils baisaient si bien grâce à ça! Mais jamais ils ne pouvaient avoir la satisfaction de réduire l'autre à néant, c'était toujours un combat. Ils étaient trop forts l'un comme l'autre, et aucun ne gagnait. Mais là... Là c'était différent. Un frisson remonta dans sa colonne et elle pinça son clitoris à cette pensée. Là il était parfait. Il était complet. Et c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait. Comme ça qu'elle le voulait. Mais sa nature se révoltait chaque fois qu'elle voulait le lui donner. Elle était fébrile. Les regarder la rendait dingue, trop de perfection, trop de saleté, trop de gémissements en même temps. C'était à la fois fantasmagorique et malsain. Elle adorait ça et sentir à quel point ça l'excitait. Elle se demandait tout de même si elle ne devait pas être jalouse des bribes de murmures qui lui parvenaient. Finn chuchotait à l'oreille du chef et ça avait l'air de lui faire un effet étourdissant.  
Alors qu'elle se sentait monter, elle s'arrêta et se remit sur ses pieds. Elle s'approcha de Blake. Il la fascinait. Tant de dureté et d'autorité en apparence, mais il n'attendait que de se faire mettre à genoux. Il était prêt à tout accepter maintenant. N'importe quel traitement, n'importe quelle humiliation. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça, et se contenta de laisser du doigt une trace visqueuse sur la joue du soldat. Celui-ci tendit le cou, demandant une caresse plus approfondie. Un vrai chaton. Mais pour le moment, c'était Finn qui l'intéressait. En la voyant se rapprocher, il se redressa et lui offrit un sourire carnassier. Il accepta les doigts souillés qu'elle lui tendait et les lécha goulûment, amoureusement. Qu'est ce qu'elle disait: totalement électrisant! Il gémit. Elle se plaça derrière son dos, accompagnant les va et vient qu'il poursuivait infatigablement en Bellamy. Elle se colla à lui, laissant ses tétons durcis le chatouiller. Elle promenait ses mains sur tout son corps. Partout. Son dos, son ventre, ses cuisses, son torse, elle embrassait et lécha ses oreilles et son cou, mordillait, murmurait à son oreille des propos lubriques et incohérents. Elle ne se lassait pas du contact de sa peau brûlante et moite, de ses muscles tendus, de sa douceur et de son odeur.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime.

C'était comme ça entre eux. Ils s'aimaient. Sincèrement. Mais ils avaient besoin d'autre chose, de plus. Ils étaient constamment sur leur point de rupture, mais ils fonctionnaient. Encore un peu plus longtemps. Ça leur allait comme ça, ils ne cherchaient pas à compliquer. Tant pis si ce n'était pas parfait. Ça ne durerait pas, ils le savaient mais en attendant, c'était bien trop bon pour qu'ils arrêtent. Tous les deux c'était bien trop bon. Leurs écarts c'était bien trop bon. Pourquoi changer? Enfin, peut-être qu'ici ça allait évoluer, mais ils étaient prêts. Ils ne seraient pas tristes. Ils auraient pris tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre et donné tout ce qu'il y avait à donner. Sans aucun regret. Elle retourna sur l'établis après avoir volé un dernier baiser à son petit-ami. Finn ralentit ses coups de bassin. Il y mis cependant plus d'intensité. Bellamy n'était plus qu'une masse de chair frémissante. Il se laissait emporter lorsqu'un éclair traversa sa vision. Oh. C'était donc ça. Aucun bruit ne pût passer ses lèvres quand le traqueur frappa sa prostate. C'était extraordinaire, miraculeux, sensationnel, étourdissant! Rien ne l'avait préparé à ça! Il avait pensé ne pas pouvoir ressentir plus de plaisir, mais il s'était trompé. Oh oui il s'était lourdement trompé. L'éclair le frappa une nouvelle fois, et cette fois, il hurla. C'était encore meilleur, il n'avait jamais connu meilleure sensation que celle là.

-Encore!  
-Bel'?  
-S'il-te-plaît! Encore! Je t'en supplie!  
-Tu veux que je recommence?  
-Oui!  
-Sûr?  
-Vas-y bordel!  
-Que de grossièretés dans une si jolie bouche, mais toi comme moi nous nous souvenons de ce qu'elle est capable de faire n'est-ce pas? Serais-tu prêt à faire quelque chose pour moi Bel'?  
-Tout, mais encore putain!  
-Je veux que tu fasse jouir ma petite amie. Avec ta langue. Fais la jouir comme je ne l'ai jamais fais tu veux?

À ces mots Bellamy attrapa Raven par les hanches et l'assis devant lui, plaça ses genoux sur ses épaules et cala ses coudes. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, une langue était entre ses jambes. Le soldat la léchait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il caressait ses cuisses largement ouvertes, il câlina ses seins en dessous de son débardeur, il cajola la peau douce de son ventre, il la faisait gémir et haleter. Elle frémissait à chaque nouveau coup de langue, et quand il se décida enfin à la rentrer en elle après des minutes qui lui semblaient être des heures, une profonde satisfaction l'envahit. Chacun des lents et pénétrants coups de hanche de son amour, qui évitait à présent volontairement se s'approcher de ce point si sensible à l'intérieur du soldat, poussait un peu plus profondément la langue de Bellamy en elle. C'était divin. Elle griffait son dos, y gravant des sillons abyssaux, le poussant à persévérer. Et il continua ainsi à la caresser, à la combler, laissant son plaisir monter, doucement, continuellement, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Dans un état second, elle le laissa la nettoyer, puis releva son menton et captura ses lèvres engourdies.  
Finn, fidèle à sa promesse, exauça le désir de Bellamy, et le pris à nouveau violemment, percutant à tous les coups la petite boule de nerfs qui lui faisait hurler son nom. Raven ramassa alors la ceinture de son petit-ami qui gisait au sol, et frôla la joue du chef avec le cuir.

-Bel', est-ce que tu veux qu'elle te fouette? Est ce que tu veux qu'elle te fasse mal? Tu sais que tu vas aimer ça, tu ne demande que ça! Tu sais que ça va te faire du bien! Est ce que tu le veux?

Les cordes vocales de Bellamy étaient trop abîmées pour qu'il puisse fourir une réponse aussi se contenta-t-il de hocher la tête avec précipitation, les yeux fermés d'anticipation.  
Lorsque que le cuir s'abattit sur son dos, il arriva au bout de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

-Finn! Finn je vais...  
-Non! Attends! Mon beau, est-ce que tu peux attendre encore un peu? Je sais que tu peux le faire! Écoute moi tu veux? Attends que je te donne la permission...

Bellamy fit de son mieux, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, ni où il était. Il ne savait plus si il avait mal ou pas, si c'était bon ou pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait Finn à l'intérieur de lui, qui le remplissait et tapait sa prostate, et que chaque nouveau coup de ceinture décuplait son plaisir. Son amant le laissa endurer la frustration quelques secondes encore, et puis il n'y tint plus.

-Vas-y Bel', jouis! Viens pour moi! Maintenant!

Alors, Bellamy sombra. Sa vision le laissa aveugle, un feu d'artifice brûla au fond de son ventre et la pression disparut après un dernier pic inimaginable. Il se laissa emporter par un orgasme dévastateur, jamais aussi longuement contenu. Lorsqu'il émergea, il s'étonna de se retrouver encore sur ses jambes, appuyé contre l'établis. Raven était partie. Il sentait Finn, toujours en lui, qui accélérait, enflammé par la contraction de ses muscles autour de son sexe. Il se pencha une dernière fois sur son dos, mordant violemment son épaule et Bellamy le sentit se déverser en lui dans un râle. Ils étaient essoufflés. Abasourdis par l'intensité de leur orgasme respectif. Finn se retira doucement, presque amoureusement et remonta son pantalon. Bellamy était encore déboussolé et ne réagissait pas. Le traqueur se rapprocha, pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le soldat sembla se réveiller à ce contact et colla son corps encore nu à celui de son amant et gémit de contentement lorsqu'il sentit la morsure sur sa lèvre gonflée et abîmée, faisant couler le sang à nouveau.

-Ce corps. Il est à moi. Compris?

Finn remit son T-shirt et plaqua un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Bellamy. Quand il s'éloigna, son amant tenta de suivre le mouvement pour prolonger l'embrassade, mais Finn se contenta de lui sourire et quitta la tente sans se retourner, non sans avoir fessé une dernière fois Bellamy, le laissant nu et meurtri, frissonnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!


End file.
